


Was there a man dismay'd?

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tennyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me,” said Watson, ashen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was there a man dismay'd?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some bits that have been sitting around on my hard drive.

Their client insisted they stay for the remainder of the weekend after the case. Holmes smiled charmingly through the last dinner party, bored out of his mind.

And then their host’s son stood up to show off and began, “Half a league, half a league, half a league onward...”

“Excuse me,” said Watson, ashen.

Holmes nodded at their host, and followed the doctor outside.

At the sight of Holmes Watson immediately began to apologize.

“No need for that. In fact, I thank you for the excuse to get out of that room. I find your company far more congenial. Cigarette?”


End file.
